Watching From Afar
by EricLovesCalleighforever
Summary: E/C as always! Calleigh saw Eric and Dr. Price...and becomes jealous...and what happens when Calleigh gets jealous? Not to mention them stuck in an elevator and them playing games?... PLZ READ! CHPT.4.NOW UP! R/R!
1. Jealousy

**PLZ REVIEW! It's all I ask! **

**If Calleigh and Eric aren't together...THEN I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**The team are kinda off character...they might not act like they do in the show.**

Calleigh left her ballistics lab, and headed towards autopsy to collect her evidence. It would also be the first time she would finally meet the new Medical Examiner. She casually walked down the hallway, and rode the elevator down to the morgue. She stopped outside the doors when she heard giggling, and voices. One voice she knew so well.

Calleigh being Calleigh, she peeked through the small windows on the door, just in time to catch Eric give Dr. Price his phone number.

"I'll see you there." She heard him say.

Dr. Price placed her hand on Eric's shoulder, and smiled. "Thanks Eric."

Calleigh could have sworn she saw Eric blush bright red. Suddenly, rage started to flow through her body. She didn't know where these feelings were coming from, but they sure were making her angry.

She spun around fast, but the heel on her high heels instantly stepped on her long pant leg, causing her to tumble down. As she was falling, Calleigh's hands accidently opened the morgue's swinging doors when she tried to steady herself.

"Anyways Eric, I have to get evidence." Dr. Price said after she took her hand off Eric. "Um... Calleigh Duquesne will be here any minute to collect it."

"Oh trust me; Calleigh Duquesne will be one of the most memorable person you will ever meet." Eric said, smiling to himself in thought.

Dr. Price was about to comment when one of the doors swung open...without anyone entering.

Exchanging confused glances, Eric walked over to the door and opened it a crack, just in time catch a bewildered Calleigh on the floor, attempting to pick herself up. She reached halfway, but her heel snapped, and she stumbled again.

Eric jumped from his place behind the door, and caught her on time.

He chuckled. "So I guess this is new, you falling?"

"Let go of me Eric!" Calleigh snapped. She shoved his hands away from her.

"I'm fine!"

Just then, Dr. Price appeared beside Eric. That definitely did NOT change Calleigh's mood.

"Oh, are you ok?" She stepped toward her. "Do you have any bruises?"

Calleigh, with her broken heel, unevenly took a light step back. Shaking her head while at it. "No, I said I'm fine."

Dr. Price nodded. She was alittle afraid to say anything else.

Eric noticed a bad vibe, and stepped in.

"Uh, Tara meet Calleigh Duquesne."

"Pleasure too finally meet you!" Dr. Price extended her hand for Calleigh to shake.

"Calleigh unwillingly took it. "You too." She smiled, but it wasn't as meaningful as she hoped it would be.

"Calleigh is our ballistics expert." Eric explained. "Provide her with a bullet and a pistol, and its _James Bond_ all over again."

"Ya, so don't piss me off, or I'll shoot you in the foot, and make my way up to your heart..." She said in a threatening, yet sarcastic tone of voice. What scared Calleigh though, was that she actually _meant_ it. Why the hell was she acting like this?"

Dr. Price laughed, taking the comment as a joke.

"Well Eric here was just-"

"Can I have my evidence?" Calleigh cut off, trying to sound the nicest she could. "I'm really busy today, and I need to get started."

"Oh, of course, here you are." Tara handed her the small plastic evidence bag in her hand. It contained a fragment of a bullet.

"Thanks." Calleigh thanked drily, before heading off to the elevator, limping because of her broken heel.

Eric gave Dr. Price an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. One of her guns must be broken...It's nothing personal..."

Dr. Price nodded, her eyes following Calleigh.

"Uh, I'll catch up to you later." Eric said, before headed toward the elevator as well.

"Yeah, see ya later..." Dr. Price headed back in the morgue.

Calleigh stepped in the elevator, and pushed the button.

"Hey Cal, wait up!" Eric yelled, jogging to catch the elevator.

Pretending not to hear him, she kept on pressing the button repeatedly, hoping the doors would close before Eric could enter. It was luck when the doors started to slide close. She smiled in victory, when the doors were inches together.

Suddenly, a Cuban hand went in between them, and the doors opened.

_Crap. _Calleigh thought. _There goes my luck for the week_. She stepped back to let Eric enter the elevator.

"Didn't you hear me yell?" He asked.

"Nope." She said in a straight voice.

Eric eyed her suspiciously. "Are you ok?"

"Yes...I'm ok..."

"I just can't believe you fell!" He laughed at the recent memory.

"I didn't fall!" Calleigh lied.

"Uh...ya you did!"

"Uh...no I didn't, I was just looking for my earring..."

Eric tilted his head to the side to look at her ears.

"Your earrings are on you."

"I was looking for my belly button ring."

"You don't _have_ a belly button ring."

"You don't know what goes on my stomach!"

Eric chuckled. "Awww...did someone break one of your guns?"

Calleigh couldn't take it anymore. She took a deep breath.

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

All of a sudden, the elevator jerked, and came to a complete stop. The lights flickered on and off for a second.

"WOW SHOW ME HOW YOU DID THAT!!" Eric said, acting like 4 year old.

Calleigh ignored the stupid remark that came from Eric.

"We're stuck in the elevator..."

**THX FOR READING! PLZ REVIEW! IT MAKES MY DAY BETTER, AND IT WIL HELP ME UPDATE CHPT.2 FASTER!**


	2. The Elevator Plan

**So here is the next chpt. Sorry for the long wait, school is soo busy!**

**Like before, the team is waaaaay of character, and in this chpt. ESPEACIALLY Eric!**

**I do not own anything! (That totally sucks)**

**PLZ REVIEW AFTER! THANKS TO ALL WHO DID LAST TIME! YOU GUYS ROCK SOOO MUCH!**

**A/N: This story is based on the timeline of 10 -15min AND I have no clue how the systems of elevators or security rooms works...so I just made it up. So Plz don't hate me!******

"My ass we're stuck!" Eric exclaimed. He kicked the elevator doors. In return, the lights flickered again, and the elevator made a grunted sound.

"Oh...um...Calleigh, we're stuck in the elevator." He said, stating the obvious.

"Oh is _that_ why it stopped moving?" Calleigh asked, clearly annoyed.

Eric quite didn't catch her tone of voice. "Yes it is."

Calleigh huffed as her cell phone started to ring. She grabbed it out of her pocket, and looked at the ID.

"Who is it?" Eric said, whispering.

"It's Ryan."

"Tell him I said hi!" Eric said, still whispering.

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Hello, Ryan?"

"Hey Calleigh..."

"_Tell him I said hi..."_

"Hey, what's going on?"

"_Tell him I said hi..."_

"Cal, whatever you do, DO NOT take the elevator!" Ryan said fast.

Calleigh smiled a tight smile.

"Aw...and why would you say that?"

"_Tell him I said hi..."_

**(In Security Room)**

Ryan sat beside Natalia in the Security room, while he talked to Calleigh.

"Uh...because me and Natalia accidently shut off the elevator power..."

Natalia smacked him on the arm. "HEY, you're the one who pushed the big _Red_ button!"

Ryan moved his cell phone away from his ear.

"Well I thought it activated the cameras to the locker room!"

"Why the hell would _Red_, mean activate!" Natalia yelled.

"Why the hell would _Green_, mean activate!"

"Because _Green_ means GO-"

"RYAN!" Calleigh's voice could be heard from the cell phone.

Ryan put his cell up against his ear. "Sorry Cal, anyways...don't take the elevator."

"_Tell him I said hi..."_

Calleigh rolled her eyes once again. "Why the hell were you and Natalia _even_ looking at the locker room cameras anyway?"

"This is gonna sound silly-" Ryan started, but Natalia interrupted.

"SILLY?" She threw her hands up in the air. "You past silly an HOUR AGO!"

"ANYways..." Ryan continued, giving her a glare. "I swear to god, someone was stealing stuff from my locker! So I asked Natalia on our break, to come here and watch the camera, to prove that I'm right!"

"WELL FIX IT!" Calleigh barked over the phone.

Ryan and Natalia jumped.

"Gee relax." Ryan said. "What's your problem?"

Natalia glanced at one of the many cameras in front of them.

"Uh...Ryan?" She nudged him, and nodded to the screen.

Ryan followed her gaze. He looked at the screen. He saw both Calleigh and Eric..._in the elevator_.

"Dammit Cal! Did you not just hear what I said a minute ago! Now you and Eric are stuck!"

Calleigh sighed. "We were already in here, how do you _even_ know we're here?"

Ryan told her. "Look at the top left corner, and wave...we can see you."

**(In Elevator)**

"What?!" She exclaimed. She turned, and glanced at the tiny camera on the ceiling corner. Eric followed. She didn't even know there was one, until now.

"Oh my gosh..." Calleigh said.

"I know..." Eric voice came from behind her.

She kept on looking at the camera.

"I can't believe they're watching us!"

"SINCE WHEN DID THIS SUIT HAVE AN INSIDE POCKET!" Eric boomed.

Calleigh turned to face him. "Can't you just be serious for a moment?!"

Eric's face fell. "Ok, now where's the fun in that."

There was silence in the elevator, then...

"Tell Ryan I said hi!"

"Oh my gosh no!" Calleigh yelled. She returned to Ryan on the phone. "Ryan, How long until you and Natalia can get us out?" She asked, swatting Eric's finger away. He was repeatedly poking her shoulder, giggling to himself.

**(In Security Room)**

Natalia and Ryan watched Calleigh and Eric on the screen. Natalia noticed Calleigh's mood. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"We can get you out now...but we won't." She told Calleigh. She was on speaker phone on Ryan's cell, which was now sitting on the table.

"WHY?!" Calleigh yelled through the phone.

Natalia exclaimed. "Because you're mad at Eric, and I don't like it! We're not letting you guys out, until you figure out whatever problem you have with him!"

She looked at Ryan; he seemed interested in her plan so far.

She heard Calleigh huff. "Guys, I'm going to be nice and calm, because you're my best friends. I'm not mad at anyone; will you _please_ get us out?" She said this as nicely as she can.

Natalia thought about it. "You're lying, no."

"DAMMIT GUYS! GET US OUT!"

"I thought you were gonna be calm." Natalia smirked.

"I _am_ calm." Calleigh said.

Ryan smacked both of his hands on the arms of his chair. "See, there you go again lying! Now how are we suppose to believe your not mad at Eric, when you keep lying to us?"

He watched as Calleigh turned to the camera, to look straight at them. Ryan...you have exactly 3 seconds to get us out, or I swear you will meet my favourite weapon when I get out of here!

Ryan was about to call the technician to let them out when Natalia slammed the cell shut, shouting, "SOLVE THE PROBLEM!" while at it.

Ryan turned to her. "Nice job Smartass, what's the fun in watching them, when you can't even hear what they're saying?!"

Natalia touched his shoulder, and shook it slightly. "Oh my gracious Ryan, you have yet to learn the system of technology. Watch and learn, shall you."

He watched her turn a knob on the keyboard. "It's audio, we can hear them, but they can't hear us."

"Nat, other people will need the elevator." He said.

"Then they will take the stairs, no biggy...this is more important!" Natalia answered. She didn't care if they got into trouble. It was totally worth having front row seats to one of Calleigh and Eric's romantic moments.

"Shhhhh!" She hushed, as she turned the knob at a high level.

Ryan listened, as Calleigh and Eric's voice became clear. It was like watching T.V...the best kind.

**PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! It only takes a second!** **I know, I made Eric weird, don't worry, It's not because I hate him, (IM IN LOVE WITH HIM) It just makes the story funnier. He will be back to normal soon enough! THX FOR READING! LUV YA!**


	3. Busted

**I'm SOOOO sorry about the incredibly long wait for this chapter!! I've been so caught up in school! Not to mention I caught YouTube fever! I've been obsessed with making E/C vids:P So here is my X-mas present to you guys!! ! Hope you guys like it!! Please do review! That would be such an amazing present to meXD **

**Enjoy!**

**A/N: Please remember:**

**That the time line of this story is 5-10 min.**

**Characters are waaaaay out of their normal behaviour**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (I cry because of that********)**

**( In Elevator)**

"Dammit!" Calleigh breathed, putting her cell back in her pocket.

"So is lil' Ryan and Natalia gonna get us out?" Eric asked, leaning back on the wall.

Calleigh looked at him. "No, they're just gonna sit and watch us on camera." She left out the part, that the only reason they were still stuck, was because her attitude toward Eric.

"Oh...ok!" Eric quipped.

Calleigh eyed him. "You know, you're very cheerful for someone who's stuck in the elevator."

"Well it's been a good day." Eric smiled. Being stuck in an elevator with Calleigh was definitely the best.

"I'm sure it has!" Calleigh said, quite roughly. Obviously unaware of Eric's thoughts; she thought he was talking about Tara.

Eric frowned. He knew something was bothering her, and he badly wanted to ask her what it was, but he knew she would just say, "_I'm fine."_

He took a deep breath. "So what are we gonna do...and when I mean _we_, I mean _you_."

Calleigh couldn't help but smile at that comment. She loved it when she was in charge.

"I'm going to call Horatio." She answered with a smirk spread across her face. "Let's see what _he_ thinks about Natalia and Ryan's smart plan."

And with that, she speed dialed Horatio's number.

**(In Security Room)**

Natalia and Ryan froze in fear.

"Did she just say she was going to call Horatio?" Ryan asked, panicked.

"Yea, but I really don't think she'll _actually_ do it...."

"She just pressed speed dial, Nat."

"Ok...PANIC!"

The two immediately moved around trying to figure out how to fix the elevators to let the not-yet couple out.

"Hurry Ryan!" Natalia yelled in frantic. "Before H picks up his-"

As if on cue, a cell phone started ringing behind them. And it was no other than Horatio's phone.

The two stopped what they were doing.

_Oh that Blondie is soooo going dooown!_ Natalia thought. She slowly turned around and faced Horatio.

"He...hey...hey H," She stammered.

She nodded to the buzzing cell phone in his hands.

"You shouldn't get that; it'll probably waste your time."

Horatio nodded to the computer screen that displayed Calleigh and Eric. "What are you guys doing? I've been waiting for the elevator for about two minutes!"

"It's all Natalia's fault!" Ryan blurted out. "She won't let them out, unless Calleigh isn't mad at Eric anymore!"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Clearly, people at this job don't know that concept of keeping _quiet_...."

"Ms. BoaVista, is this true?" Horatio asked in a gentle tone.

She nodded yes.

He took a step forward. "Natalia, please..." He looked at the screen, and saw Calleigh's back to Eric, while she still waited for him to pick up...."please next time tell me when your gonna do this, so I won't have to miss the beginning of your scheme."

He then sat down beside them, his phone still buzzing in hand.

"Ryan, turn the volume up will ya?"

Ryan did as he was told, and looked at Natalia.

She shrugged and smiled.

**(In Elevator)**

"Oh my gosh!" Calleigh exclaimed, shutting her phone.

"He's not answering!"

Eric looked at her and shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait then."

Calleigh moaned and slumped down in the corner.

"I can't believe we're stuck...."

Eric stood towering her.

"You know it's not _that_ bad."

Calleigh looked up at him and was glad that he was acting professional again. She smiled softly.

Eric continued. "Though...." He looked at Calleigh and then took a deep breath."

"I heard from my sister...

Who has a friend...

Who has a boyfriend...

Who has a friend...

Who has a cousin...

Who has a teacher...

Who has a daughter...

Whose best friend's mom, got stuck in an elevator once."

Calleigh's smile dropped in double speed. _Great_.

"Ok, you completely just made that up."

Eric looked at her like she was insane. "No, why would I?" He continued before she had the chance to protest again.

"Anyway, she was claustaphobic...ya know like Ryan? And she got sooo scared she stared running around in circles to clam herself down."

**(In Security Room)**

"What a loser..." Ryan said.

**(In Elevator)**

Calleigh arched an eyebrow. "Did she ever stop running in circles?"

"Yup, when they found her an hour later...." Eric replied.

Calleigh sighed. "Eric, if that story was _supposed_ to make me feel better...it _soooooooooo _didn't."

"I know, I realized it wouldn't after I told you about it." He said, shaking his head.

Calleigh rolled her eyes yet again. "I can't believe Natalia is doing this to us...I mean I know Ryan has nothing to do with it...he probably just got forced in to it, but this is just plain cruel of Nat."

Eric nodded. "She seemed so nice when I dated her...."

Eric silently cursed himself for saying that in front of Calleigh. _I am so stupid_."

Calleigh shut her eyes tight and tried to shake that thought go away. She completely forgotten about the relationship they had a while ago. _Natalia and now Tara? Does he even notice me?_

"Calleigh are you meditating?" Eric suddenly asked.

Calleigh smiled a little, and opened her eyes. "No, I'm just bored."

Eric looked around the elevator, and then sat down beside her. Their shoulders touching each other.

Eric felt Calleigh shiver a little by his touch, but he didn't say anything. He just smiled at her.

"Then let's play a game." He suggested.

Calleigh looked at him, and eyed him curiously. The way he said that, was a tone of voice she was kind of sacred of.

"What game do you have in mind, Mr. Delko?"

**Please Review! Again...I'm SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can...I promise ******** MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Review to make me happy! It ALWAYS does! Luv ya!**


	4. This Game Isn't Fun Anymore

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I'll try faster next time!**

**This chapter was going to be longer, but my hands hurt from typing LOL. So it's really short, but please review and read!**

(_**Elevator)**_

"I don't know... what game do _you_ want to play?" Eric asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know...what game do _you _want to play?" Calleigh equally asked back.

"I don't know," Eric shrugged. "What game do _you_ want to play?"

_**(In Security Room)**_

"OMG JUST PICK A GAME!!!!!! Horatio, Natalia, and Ryan yelled in unison.

(_**In Elevator)**_

"Ok," Eric said. "I have an idea. My friend and I have been working on pick-up lines for women, and I'm gonna try them out on you."

Calleigh looked at him in shock. Was he really going to do that to her?

_Ok Calleigh, Its time for a little payback...._

"Sure, try them on me." She agreed in confidence.

Eric nodded, and gave her the first line.

"If I could re-arrange the alphabet, I'd put "U" and "I" together."

Calleigh looked at him. "Really? I'd put "F" and "U" together." She said dryly.

Eric was taken aback from her sudden comeback, but he continued anyways.

"I'd go to the end of the world with you...."

-"Yes. But would you stay there...?"

"I think I've seen you someplace before."

-"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore...."

_**(In Security Room)**_

"Wow Calleigh's good!" Natalia applauded.

Ryan looked at her in a pouty face.

"It took Delko and me forever to make those Pick-up lines..."

_**(In Elevator)**_

Eric put his hands up in surrender. "Ok ok...you win. Let's be nice again."

Calleigh smirked. "I _always_ win. Can we play another game? Your pick-up lines are sad...and your friend...let's play _I Never."_

Eric nodded. "Is that the where you say a statement that you've never done, and if the other player has done it, then they drink?"

Calleigh nodded, smiling of the memories she had playing the game. Then she snapped out of her trance when she remembered they had no drinks. "We can just put down fingers though." She suggested.

Eric laughed. "C'mon Cal, _fingers?_ I thought this was a college game...How about take off a piece of clothing?"

"ERIC DELKO!!"

Eric laughed some more at her shriek.

"Calm down, we'll stop the game when it becomes serious."

"Eric we can get fired from this, AND Thing 1 and Thing 2 is watching."

"Who cares, it's their fault we're here in the first place," Eric reassured her. "Plus it's not like Horatio is there...."

"Or Tara..." Calleigh muttered under her breath. "Fine, I'll go first."

She thought about something she's never done.

"I never went to Disneyland." She simply stated.

Eric brown eyes widened, and then removed his suit jacket. "Seriously Cal, that's sad."

"I really wasn't into Princesses as a child..." Calleigh told him. "Your turn."

"Uh...." Eric thought. "I never kissed _Ryan _before...." He said, waiting for her expression.

Calleigh's face dropped and gave Eric a death glare – slowly removing her high heel. _This game wasn't fun anymore..._

"That's NOT fair, it was totally a dare and...and...How do _you_ know? You weren`t at the party!"

"You still kissed him Cal, and are you serious? Ryan kissed Calleigh Duquesne...he probably called his parents that night, and he called me right after too." At this time Eric was grinning like crazy.

_**( In Security Room)**_

"I DID NOT CALL MY PARENTS!!"

Natalia burst out laughing. "CALLEIGH DUQUESNE KISSED YOU!"

Ryan blushed. "One time...and I still remember _every little_ second of it....His face was now dreamy and drooling.

Natalia's face dropped. "Ok, gross dude."

_**(In Elevator)**_

"Eric I can't believe you knew and used it against me!!!" Calleigh argued.

"It's the rule of the game Cal." Eric said. "I NEVER kissed Ryan."

Calleigh looked at him sternly. She almost forgot about that night...TILL NOW!" _Eric was soo gonna pay....._

She automatically switched her glare to a sweet one, and said nicely...

"My turn..."

**Sorry for grammar and spelling! I edited once fast and I'm REALLY tired to go through it again....please Review!! It'll make me happy!**

want to play?" "asked back.

brows.


End file.
